PROJECT SUMMARY COMMUNITY ENGAGEMENT CORE The purpose of the Community Engagement Core (CEC) of the CAPICCOHH is to direct best community engagement practices for addressing climate change impacts that may affect Vibrio bacteria and Cyanobacterial toxin exposures to residents living in coastal areas and near aquatic ecosystems (e.g. lakes and reservoirs). Climate change may not only affect these microbes but may result in greater exposures to the public in drinking water, seafood and during contact recreation. The research conducted by our CAPICCOHH may help develop models and forecasts that better alert the public to reduce their exposure and public health risks. The CEC will coordinate and oversee community engagement opportunities that employ the strengths of the participating communities and assist with better understanding of the communities' dynamics to advance positive outcomes. Consistent with the primary Environmental Justice (EJ) objective of the Federal government, the CEC will work to ?advance the quality of life for our communities?. As such, the CEC will use CAPICCOHH state-of-the-science research and contextually relevant and community-supported, innovative approaches to Community Based Participatory Research (CBPR) to contribute to the overall success of the program by optimizing community engagement practices. The CEC will build on successful approaches guided by the Department of Energy's (DOE) Partnership in Participation Approach (PPA) and the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) -supported Asset-based Community Development (ABCD) strategy for community engagement. By advancing the communities' increased understanding of 1.) the effects of climate change effects on Vibrio bacteria and Cyanobacteria; 2.) resulting exposure to highly virulent and antibiotic resistant Vibrio bacteria and highly toxic Cyanobacterial toxins from Cyanobacteria; and 3.) development of prevention and intervention practices such as forecasts, alerts and health messaging to high risk individuals and communities. The CEC will empower impacted communities to be full participants in decisions to reduce the toxicity of and exposure to these microbes that may cause increases in human disease including non- alcoholic liver disease and polycystic ovarian syndrome (PCOS), as a result of climate change. The close proximity of coastal watersheds, seafood and contact recreation to their homes, schools, workplaces, and communities make this a huge issue in terms of developing effective risk reduction and health prevention strategies. Innovative aspects of our CEC include its focus on a bidirectional approach for effectively conveying CAPICCOHH findings to the general public and the participating underserved communities using face-to-face community interaction, mass media and social media approaches; working with CAPICCOHH investigators on best practice strategies for communicating findings with diverse audiences through multiple channels; and facilitating a feedback loop from the communities to the CAPICCOHH to ensure that both the research activities are addressing the identified concerns of the communities and the conveyed findings are helping to effect positive change. Specifically, we will work with the Lowcountry Alliance for Model Communities (LAMC) headquartered in North Charleston, SC. LAMC is an organization that promotes neighborhood revitalization in neighborhoods located in North Charleston, SC by improving, economics, environment, education, and housing.